Twilight
by princessashley699
Summary: Death is simple, easy. Life, life's harder. I couldn't bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me face to face with death. It also brought me at Duncan. TDI Version of Twilight! Same as first one I just redid it!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Redone Chapter One

Omg I am so sorry! After I deleted it I looked at all the reviews and they were all good! I just deleted it because I thought it was awful! So I decided to redo it! Lol! Ok here we go Twilight TDI redone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Don't sue me please! Haha

PS- I decided to switch things up, and attempt to make this more original.

"Gwen honey I'm going to miss you so much!" my mom said tearing up. I was moving to Washington to live with my Dad, it's a long story but I'm sure you can keep up. My Dad, Steve, got my Mom, Carolyn, pregnant in her junior year and gave birth to me in late September of her senior year. They got married the summer after they graduated high school and it didn't last, my mom left my dad when I was nine months old. I've been living in Florida my whole life. When I was two my mom remarried my step dad, Jerry, and they had my half brother, Ethan. From the time I was three to twelve I had to spend my whole summer with Steve, but I hated it in Washington. So from age thirteen to now, I just spent two weeks there. So why am I moving to the place I hate you ask? Answer, because I love my mom. Jerry is a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot, and my mom knowing I hate sports stayed home with me while Jerry and Ethan went to the game. I know it makes her unhappy so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with good old Steve, knowing I was going to be miserable.

"I know. I'll miss you too Mom." I said hugging her goodbye.

"Call me as soon as you get in." she said still tearing up.

"I will." I promised.

"Goodbye Gwen!" she said waving her last goodbye. I sighed. Welcome to my new wonderful life.

The plane ride was easy to bare. I pretty much slept the whole time. The plane ride was the least of my worries though. What really bothered me was the dreaded ride with Steve. I am way more like Steve than my mom. My mom is really bright, bubbly, irresponsible, outgoing kind of person. Steve and I are both more introverted, keep to ourselves kind of people. So the ride was bound to be awkward city.

"Hey Gwen." Steve said grabbing my two heavy black suitcases.

"Hey Dad, thanks for letting me come live with you."

"It's no problem." I was right. The car ride was awkward. It was a two hour drive and we only had two short conversations. About thirty minutes had passed and neither of us had spoken yet. I sighed and stared out the window, dreaming of Florida.

"I got you a coming home present." Steve said startling me.

"You didn't have to do that. What is it?" I replied curiously.

"A car." I could feel my face light up. I desperately needed my own car.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen you genuinely smile." Steve said smiling.

"I could say the same thing about you. What kind of car is it?" I asked.

"A truck. It's pretty big though, kind of monster like. Is that okay?" That is more than okay, that's perfect! Of course I didn't say that, instead I said…

"Yeah that's cool. Thanks so much Dad."

"You're welcome." And conversation number two…

"Your hair is kind of, different. What color is it?" my dad asked. Ugh by different he means ugly I bet.

"It's black with teal highlights." My hair is naturally dark brown. I dyed it my sophomore year. My mom let me dye it for my 15th birthday since she couldn't afford a car. The only trait I had from my mom was my eyes and face shape. Everything else I inherited from Steve here, same hair color, nose shape, even personality.

When we pulled into the driveway the first thing I saw was my monster truck.

"Wow Dad thanks!" I said running towards it in admiration.

"Glad you like it." I was staring at the truck in amazement. This was my ideal car, it was navy blue, a monster truck, and the tires were awesome looking.

"Why don't we go inside?" Steve suggested. I was so lost in amazement I didn't even notice it was pouring down rain.

"Oh yeah let's go." The house was exactly as I remembered, just your average little house. There was a kitchen, living room, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms, not much but it was good enough for me. I took a seat on the gray couch in the living room. The couch had been here since my mom and Steve moved in together. I looked around and noticed there were pictures of me from when I was first born to now all over the walls. I also saw a picture of my Mom and Steve holding me at the hospital.

"Is this when I was first born?" I asked curiously. He seemed embarrassed.

"Yeah." I nodded and set the picture down.

"I put your bags in your room if you want to go check it out." Steve suggested.

"Yeah I'll do that." I decided once I settled in I'd call my mom.

The room was just your average room. The walls were light blue and the bed was medium sized with my black quilt that said Gwendolyn Marie Parker 9.29.92. My grandma sewed it for me and gave it to me for my 1st birthday, I've used as a blanket since. My room also consisted of a desk, closet, drawers, and book shelf. I set my laptop on the desk, placed my number of books on the shelf, and hung my nice clothes and school clothes in the closet and my casual clothes and pajamas in the drawers. Now it was 10:00 pm and I was exhausted. I decided to go ahead and call my mom knowing she'd talk my head off.

"Gwen! Are you just now getting in?" my mom demanded.

"No. I got here around 8 but I wanted to settle in first."

"Oh. Don't scare me like that Gwen! I thought something happened!"

"I'm fine mom."

"How's Steve?" she asked.

"Fine." My mom did talk my head off all the way to 11:30 pm.

"Mom it's 11:30 and I have school tomorrow." I said.

"Oh right! I'm sorry for keeping you up honey! I know you'll make lots of new friends."

"Yeah right." What friends? I'd never had friends. Ethan was my best friend and he's my brother.

"You will! Good luck, night sweetie!"

"Bye Mom." When I finally managed to get off the phone with her I decided I'd take a shower in the morning. I brushed my teeth quickly and changed into my black tank top and red plaid booty shorts. I curled up under my blanket and sighed, reality crushing down on me that I was transferring to a new high school tomorrow in the middle of my junior year, great idea. Not.

Okay I think this one is better! I put more detail and everything! And to show my apologies I'm going to do chapter two at like three in the morning! I always stay up all night on new year's! Again I am sorry! I thought it was really bad and I deleted the first version before I read everyone's reviews! Please still review and alert this one I promise I won't delete it! Lol! Thank you dear reviewers! Lots of Love, ashbash13


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Redone Chapter Two

I kept my promise! Yay! Happy New Year everyone! I hope you enjoy! I'm excited to write this! And btw there probably will be an update tomorrow (or later today lol), maybe Saturday (my friend might be coming over but I'm not sure yet), and maybe Sunday (depends on if I get my extra credit project done). And since school is starting back up, updates will now be every Friday or Saturday (or both if I can!). They probably won't be Sundays because I'm at church mostly, and when I'm home I'm doing homework. Ugh got to love school! Not! But yeah I don't ever get on the internet on school days, and I have my very first exam next Friday so yeah I'll be studying like crazy! Well with that said it's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Please don't sue me!

My alarm woke me up. I sat up and yawned, then stretched out my long pale arm to shut off the alarm. It was 6:20 in the morning. I did not sleep well at all last night. There was a terrible thunderstorm, and just my luck it's still going on. I took that as a sign today was not going to be a good day. I took a quick shower, long enough to wash my hair, body, and do a quick shave. When I got out it was 6:40, that wasn't to bad. I then dried myself off and opened up my closet trying to decide what to wear. Not wanting to waste too much time I decided on my plain black long sleeve v-neck top, with a white cami under it, jeans, and black converse. Nothing special but it would do. I then blow dried my long jet black teal highlighted hair, once it was dry I straightened it quickly. 7:20. I didn't realize how hungry I was, figures I didn't get a chance to eat last night. I went downstairs and made myself a big bowl of Apple Jacks and ate it slowly taking in every bite. 7:30. I brushed my teeth, put on my make-up, and before I knew it, it was 7:55 and school started at 8:20. Time to leave. I grabbed my black north face and ran outside feeling the rain pouring down on me.

"Ugh." I mumbled as I stepped into my truck. This was already to much for me. I miss you mom, Ethan, and Jerry.

The High School was called Washington High, wow original much. It didn't take me long to find it, I arrived there at 8:10 but majority of my new classmates had already arrived. My old high school in Florida had a pretty large population, but this one was way small as in like 300 students. Back in Florida I had 300 students in my grade. Everyone here had grown up together, if I didn't stand out enough at Florida I was without a doubt going to stand out here. I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot, I could feel everyone's eyes on me already, great. For once it didn't take me twenty minutes to find a parking space. I stepped out of my truck, took a deep breath and walked into the front office.

"Um Hi I'm a new student here." I said to the lady at the desk who's name apparently was Mrs. Long. She looked up at me.

"Oh hello! You must be Gwendolyn, Steve's daughter." she said friendly, the annoying kind of friendly.

"Yes ma'm (spelling?) that's me."

"I'll assign you a student guide to show you around okay sweetie?" I nodded, great some annoying kid was going to have to hang out with me all day. Mrs. Long got on her intercome and asked "Mrs. Smith?"

"Yes?" Mrs. Smith replied.

"Could you please send Courtney Taylor to the front office for a moment?"

"I will." She shut off her intercome and looked back up at me.

"You are just going to love Courtney. She is such a sweet girl." Mrs. Long said smiling.

"I'm sure I will." even though I was anything but sure.

"You called for me Mrs. Long?" a preppy voice asked.

"Yes. Courtney I would like you to meet Washington High's newest member, Gwendolyn."

"Oh hi! Everyone's been talking about you! Hi I'm Courtney, student body president, valedictorian, and C.I.T." she said shaking my hand. Ugh I can tell she's going to be my new best friend, not.

"Hey I'm Gwen."

"Um Courtney, would you mind student guiding Gwendolyn?" Mrs. Long asked.

"Sure no problem, com with me!" she said tugging on my arm.

"So where are you from?" she asked me. I don't even think she was really listening.

"Florida."

"Oh cool! And if you don't mind me asking, are you like gothic or something?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Ugh so annoying already.

"Oh um no. I was just saying. Your kind of scary. And that eye liner makes you look like a raccoon." I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be student guiding me, not judging me." I questioned.

"Oh yeah right. I was just telling you my opinion, I'm the president hello." she said rolling her eyes. Ugh whatever. Screw her.

"Um yeah. What's my first class?" I asked already stressed enough.

"Calculus with Mr. Neil, your taking 12th grade math?" she asked shocked.

"I'm smarter than your average goth." I said shrugging. She sighed.

"Come on let's go. Your class has already started." Courtney knocked on the door and a big bald man with glasses, who I assume is Mr. Neil came and answered the door.

"Ms. Taylor you're not in this class." he said as he opened the door. She sniffed.

"I know. This is Gwendolyn the new girl, she's in here."

"Oh. Steve's daughter. Hi Ms. Parker I'm Mr. Neil and I'll be your Calculus teacher." he said shaking my hand.

"Hi." I said doing the best smile I could.

"I'll come by here to walk you to next period. Bye Gwendolyn!" Courtney said smiling and walking off. Ugh she is so fake, I could see right through her. I walked in feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"Class, this is Gwendolyn Parker, Steve's daughter." Mr. Neil announced. I felt myself blushing. He assigned me a seat in the back but I was still able to hear everyone's whispers. Some were better than others, but from the guys it was mostly- "kind of scary, but hot. I could get in to that." Oh please, in their dreams. And from the girls it was mostly- "What a freak, look at those ugly clothes and raccoon eyes." But hey whatever, their probably just jealous of what all these stupid guys think of me.

Courtney walked me to my 2nd and 3rd class. My 2nd period was English, which I had with Courtney; I'm sure you can imagine how much fun that was. My 3rd period was Art, so far the only class I liked. Now it was lunch time.

The cafeteria was pretty small, there were only about 50 juniors in this lunch period so you can imagine all the other grades. Courtney invited me to sit with her friends, who probably didn't like her anymore than I did.

"Hey guys this is the new girl, Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn, this is Heather, Cody, Noah, Izzy, and Owen."

"Hey. I said taking the seat beside Courtney."

"Wow your all dark and stuff." the guy who's name was Cody I think said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"And you're smart too. I could get into that." he said smiling. I rolled my eyes but I had to smile back, he reminded me a lot of my brother Ethan.

"Hey Gwendolyn, I'm Izzy. Aren't we in the same Art class?"

"Oh yeah I think so."

"That is like so cool. And you are so cool! Omg you should totally go out one night with me and Owen!" Okay this girl was a little too hyper for me.

"Oh yeah, that would be cool." I said sarcastically.

"Guys don't overwhelm her with questions! Why don't we all introduce ourselves again and tell her one thing about ourselves?" Courtney demanded.

"I'll go first. I'm Courtney Taylor and I am the student body president, the first junior to ever be elected as president at that." she smiled proudly. Wow your so cool, not.

"I'm Heather Thompson and I'm in your English class." She seemed friendly enough, not as annoying as Courtney.

"I'm Izzy Edwards and I'm crazy and wild! We're so going to be best friends! Did I mention I like your hair?" What a psycho.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"I'm Noah Gates. I am in your Calculus class and I love to read." *cough cough, nerd*

"I'm Cody Davis, all around lady's man and your next boyfriend." I laughed, yeah just like Ethan.

"Hey I'm Owen! I love to eat and I do like your hair!" And I thought Steve was overweight.

"Thanks." I mumbled again. So far the only ones of my "new friends" that I liked were Cody and Heather. I sighed and began to eat my salad. I decided to take a look around the cafeteria, I saw the cheerleaders, band geeks, etc. I wonder what group the table I was sitting at was considered. One particular table captured my eye.

There were four of them. None of them were eating, and they didn't even seem to notice that anyone else was in the cafeteria. They were all, flawless. There was one girl with long blonde hair, light blue eyes, very pale (paler than me even) skin but it was flawless, and she had the type of figure girl's die to have. The other girl was also blonde, but more of a light almost white blonde, she had dark green eyes, skin just like the other blonde girl, but she was more tiny. But still flawless. Then there were two guys. One was tall and blonde wearing a hat, he like the others were extremely pale and his eyes were light blue like the one blonde girl, maybe they were related. He was flawless as well. And the last one was the tallest and the only non blonde one, he had medium brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, like the others very pale skin, and the most muscular. He was also flawless. I sighed yet again, why couldn't I be flawless? I mean yes I am an individual but I always wonder what life would be like if I wasn't. As I was thinking this, that's when I saw him.

Another one of the flawless group I suppose. He was tall and muscular, and of course very pale, his eyes were teal, but there was something different about him from the others. His hair was unnaturally dyed black with a lime green Mohawk, he had three piercing in his right ear and two in his left, one in his eyebrow, and one in his nose. He also wore a choker with spikes and a black skull t-shirt. I had never seen someone like him before. He reminded me of, well me.

"Who is that guy?" I asked Courtney, it slipped out though I swear.

"Who?"

"The one with the Mohawk." She rolled her eyes as she ran her fingers through her shoulder length mouse brown hair.

"That's Duncan Carter. Scary isn't he? Scarier than you even! But underneath the Mohawk and piercing he is so gorgeous."

"I like the piercing." I mumbled quietly, again it slipped out.

"What?" Courtney asked

"Nothing."

"So who are they anyway? Like the really pale people over there."

"Okay I love gossip! I'll just give you the DL on all of them. Well first off their all Dr. and Mrs. Carter's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like three ago. The taller blonde with the good figure that's Lindsey Burnette. She's a senior and she's probably the prettiest girl in school, besides you and me of course." Ugh what a liar. I nodded so she could go on.

"The tall blonde guy wearing the hat, that's Geoff Burnette, Lindsey's twin brother. He's a senior too. Again also super gorgeous. Okay the tiny girl with the lighter blonde hair, that's Bridgette Carter. She's a junior. And okay she's in my Computer class and she's really weird. I don't even know where to begin. I'm not losing you am I?" she asked. No way was she losing me. These people fascinated me.

"No. Keep going."

"Okay good. And the other guy, the really big muscular one, that's Justin Carter. He's the hottest to me. And I already told you about Duncan, the scary yet kind of hot one. He's a junior too." I nodded about to say something, but Courtney was far from finished.

"You know what else is weird? Their all like together. Geoff is with Bridgette and Justin is with Lindsey. Duncan probably has some girlfriend in college." I nodded feeling a little bit of disappointment, I wonder why.

"And it's so weird cause they all like live together. But I mean it's just, yeah like I said weird."

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"I know everything about everyone." The bell rang right after she said that, thank god. My next class was Biology, fun.

"Professor Yeager, this is Gwendolyn, she's a new student here."

"Oh hello Gwendolyn, you must be Steve's daughter." I had heard that line all day.

"Yes sir."

"Welcome. Goodbye Ms. Taylor."

I walked into the classroom and the first thing I noticed was Duncan, the other punk kid was in this class. And he was sitting at the only desk with an empty seat.

"Take the seat beside Mr. Carter Ms. Parker." Professor Yeager said. I nodded and walked over there. I couldn't help but notice, this Duncan guy was really tense. Maybe he hated it here as much as I did. I sat down beside him and he scooted way far away from me. I wanted to ask why, but it was like my voice bow shut down. This class went on forever as I watched him clench his fists over and over again. I finally got the nerve to ask what was up.

"Um are you okay?" I mumbled quietly.

"No." Wow his voice was also incredible. It was moderately deep and musical, I could listen to it all day. He jumped out of his seat and asked something to the Professor and then ran out. I'm assuming he had to throw up, hopefully.

The rest of my day was a blur. Social Studies was yawn and PE was terrible. When the day was over I decided to go out though the front office since that was the only way I knew out. And there he was again talking something over with Mrs. Long.

"There's got to be something. Anything else." Duncan said.

"I am sorry Mr. Carter. You are going to have to stay in Biology." What the crap? He wanted out of Biology? This couldn't have anything to do with me. As soon as he saw me he walked out of the room at a particularly fast rate. Okay something was up.

"Yes Ms. Parker?" Mrs. Long said.

"Nothing." I said running out looking for my truck.

So watcha think? Let me know! And again I accept criticism but not rudeness or meanness. Thanks for reading! Please review! Lots of Love, ashbash13


	3. Chapter 3

_**Twilight Chapter Three**_

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! As you might have noticed I changed my name from ashbash13 to princessashley699, which will be my name for now on. Thank you for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me and inspire me to write more! Well anyway before I start I want to apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the other too. This week hasn't really been a good week for me, too much drama, personal issues going on etc. Well with that said here we go Chapter 3!**_

_**I walked into my house slamming the door behind me. Steve wasn't home, he was still on duty at the police station. Which is fine with me, I'd rather be alone then deal with the awkwardness. I took a seat in the living room and decided to try and relax. My first day at WashingtonHigh School wasn't exactly the ideal perfect first day, but it was better than I thought it would be. Did I actually have friends now? I wasn't really sure myself. I've never had any friends ever really, or even really talked to anyone outside of my family. I thought about all the new people I encountered today, Courtney, my new best friend apparently, Cody, kind of like a little brother material, Heather, seemed nice enough, Noah, ugh weirdo, Izzy, a little too hyper for me but nice enough, and Owen, needs to lay off the chocolate cake. Man, how am I, creepy goth girl Gwen Parker going to fit in with a clique that consisted of an annoying prep, wannabe ladies man, nice girl, nerdy dude, crazy chick, and fat guy? This was definably going to be interesting. It was at this very moment the thought I'd been trying to avoid entered my mind. The beautiful flawless guy, Duncan. I just couldn't seem to understand why he was so uncomfortable when I sat next to him. Am I really that scary? I decided to ask what was up even though deep in my gut I had a feeling something bad would happen. I looked at the time on the television and realized I had been sitting on the couch lost in thought for a little over an hour now. I decided to order a pizza, I was to exhausted to cook anything. I looked up the number for Papa John's in the phone book, my favorite pizza place. I decided I'd order two pizzas, one pepperoni for Steve and one cheese for me. **_

"_**Hello?" a vaguely familiar voice said on the other line.**_

"_**Um hi, is this Papa John's?" I asked feeling a complete idiot.**_

"_**Yup this is the place. Hey do you go to Washington High School? Your voice sounds kind of familiar."**_

"_**Yeah. Today was my first day actually, so you might not know me."**_

"_**Gwendolyn? I thought that was you! Hey it's me Cody!" Oh right, my next boyfriend, not.**_

"_**Oh hey. And call me Gwen if you don't mind."**_

"_**Whatever you want Gwen. So what kind of pizza can I get for you?" he asked a little too flirtatious. **_

"_**Um can I have a large pepperoni pizza and a large cheese?"**_

"_**You sure can my lady! Is this a delivery or q pick-up?"**_

"_**Are you the delivery boy?" I asked knowing if he was I was definably going to pick it up.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Oh well delivery then please." **_

"_**Oh playing hard to get I see?" Ugh annoying much?**_

"_**Just shut up and bring me my order." I said hanging up. Okay I admit maybe I was a little harsh, but he'd get over it. The delivery boy arrived around twenty minutes later. I thanked him and paid him. I ate my usual two slices and left the rest for tomorrow and Steve's out for him. I decided to go ahead and take a shower. Once I was done with that I brushed my teeth, combed my hair. And once all that was done I decided to head to sleep, I hadn't realized how tired I actually was. As soon my head rested against the pillow I heard Steve come in.**_

"_**Gwen are you awake?" I decided to fake I was asleep, I really didn't feel like lying to Steve about how great my first day had been. **_

_************Thursday and Friday*************_

_**Duncan, the mysterious, punk, beautiful flawless man, wasn't there for the entire rest of the week. The disappointment hit me hard, right in the gut. The anxiety was killing me over what was going on with him and his issue over me (if there even is one). I decided I try again Monday morning, if he was there that is.**_

_************Monday Morning*************_

_**I walked to my usual table with Courtney. I took my seat beside her and sighed. Each day was getting gradually better. I'd actually already studied everything were currently doing in all my classes, so hopefully that means I'll have a 100. I began messing with my apple. And that's when I saw him. And that's when I realized, he, Duncan, was here today.**_

_**Oooohhhh! Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed despite the lack of drama. There will be more next week I promise! Please review! Lots of Love, princessashley699**_


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight TDI Version Chapter 4

Well hey there everyone! I'm updating earlier than expected! See I got to studying for my exams and I was just like, I already know this! So why waste hours studying something you already know when all the questions are multiple choice, when you could be updating your fanfics! Haha! But I guarantee this will most likely be the last update until Thursday, but you never know with me! Well anyway here we go!

Disclaimer: I'm sure you already know this but I do not own the storyline or any of the characters. Just the teachers which our completely made up lol enjoy!

I actually could not believe my eyes. Was I really and truly ready to approach him? Answer to that: heck no. I decided to try and relax a little but it's hard when you have Courtney sitting beside you blabbering on and on about her next student council meeting.

"Yeah and Heather, the girl talking to Izzy, she's my VP which is Vice President by the way. I got to choose my own VP and I just chose her because I knew she's the only person who wouldn't try and take my power away from me." Courtney said although I was barely listening. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the beautiful flawless family.

"Um hello Gwendolyn? Are you even listening?" Courtney asked.

"What oh yeah I'm listening." I am such a liar. I really wanted to know more about this Duncan kid, for starters where had he been last week?

"Hey Courtney, do you know where that guy with the Mohawk was last week?" I asked casually.

"Yeah he had Swine Flu. I heard he threw up in Biology. Don't you have that class with him?"

"Oh yeah. I was just curious." I had a funny feeling in my gut it was something more than Swine Flu going on, I wouldn't find out until later how right I actually was.

"Do you still need me to walk you to your classes or are you good?" Courtney asked impatiently. I didn't even hear the bell ring, I was so lost in thought.

"There won't be no need for that today Court, I'll walk my girl to class." Cody said approaching us. Well neither one was exactly worthy talking to material, but I'd take Cody over Courtney any day.

"Fine. Bye." Courtney said walking away in the opposite direction.

"That was awesome yesterday, when you called Papa John's." Cody said. It took me a minute to realize what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah. Ironic isn't it?" I replied.

"Yeah it is. So I was thinking maybe one day we could go get some pizza? I have an employee discount at Papa John's." Oh man. Guys in Florida never even noticed me, and here they won't leave me alone! I was going to have to let him down easily.

"Sure. Our whole table at lunch should go one day." Dear Lord please let him take a hint.

"Yeah that be cool, but then afterwards just you and me babe, right?" Cody asked. I didn't even get a chance to respond. We had finally arrived at Professor Yeager's Biology class, and the first thing I saw was Duncan sitting at our table. I walked away from Cody and took the seat beside Duncan trying to play it cool, but I was anything but cool. I decided once Professor Yeager was done teaching and it was time to begin the experiment, I would talk to him. The Professor blabbered on and on with directions, but I guess that's good because I really needed to calm down. I was sweaty like crazy. When he was finally done after what seemed like forever, it was time to begin the experiment, looking in a microscope at cells and determining what it belongs too. Wow, I learned this in what seventh grade?

"Okay class, begin." Professor Yeager said. Okay Gwen, you can do this. Turns out I didn't have to start the conversation.

"Hey." Duncan mumbled. It wasn't just any mumble though, it was a confident, musical, seductive mumble.

"Hi." I said. Crap! My voice cracked! What's he going to think of me now?

"You okay?" he asked, his eyes meeting mine. They were even more beautiful up close, very teal and deep.

"I'm fine." I said. He laughed.

"Well that wasn't awkward. I'm Duncan by the way." he smiled, his teeth were also beautiful, perfectly straight and white as snow.

I laughed. "Yeah not at all. And I'm Gwen."

He just nodded and pushed the microscope towards me.

"Do you want to go first?" he asked.

"Sure." I said taking a look in the microscope and jotted down a few notes about the cell and then handed him my sheet so he could copy it down.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. Crap! I didn't mean to say that!

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Um, did you have swine flu?" I asked feeling even more stupid by the second. He laughed.

"Uh not exactly. It's a personal problem."

"Well, I have another question. Is your problem anything to do with me? Because you don't even know me like that." He has got to think I'm the world's biggest retard.

"Don't worry about it okay?" he sounded angry now. I decided to shut up.

"Sorry. But I have a question." Duncan said after what seemed like a million years of silence.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Why did you move down here?" Wow, random much?

"It's complicated." I answered hoping he'd either change the subject, or just return to silence.

"You know you want to tell me." he said smiling. How could I say no to that?

"Fine. Well my parents are divorced and my mom got remarried and I've lived with her, my step dad, and my little brother pretty much my whole life. And um my step dad is a minor league baseball player and he travels a lot. And my mom, knowing I hate sports stayed home with me. But I knew it made her unhappy so I decided to come here and live with my dad. Satisfied?" I asked.

"Very." he said smiling.

"Anymore questions?" I asked hoping for a no.

"Oh no I have a ton more, but they can wait." he said smirking. Ugh.

"Well Duncan, don't hold your breath because I have a ton more too, but they can wait." I said smirking back.

"One more before this class ends." Duncan said, it was then I realized this class only had ten minutes left, and Duncan did the rest of the experiment by himself.

"You did the rest of the experiment by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah. And it's my turn for a question remember?"

"Go ahead." I said.

"Why are you blushing?" he said laughing. Crap!

"Oh um no reason. Sorry I know it's weird. I guess I'm just nervous." I blabbered. Lord help me.

"No it's cute." he said then he growled.

"What's wrong?" I asked surprised.

"Nothing. It's time to leave." he said getting up and walking away. Um okay???? Did he say I was cute? Wow! This was just yay! Not that I care butt still. I got out of my seat and headed out the classroom noticing Cody had waited on me.

"What all were you and Duncan talking about?" he asked curiously.

"Oh nothing. Just the experiment." I said hoping he'd drop it.

"Oh. It's just weird. No ones ever seen Duncan talk to anyone besides his family members. You really are something different." Wow, I could possibly be the only person Duncan Carter has spoken to outside of his family, is this a good thing or a bad thing? I'm not really sure myself.

"Well I mean I don't know." I couldn't think of a better response.

"Well have fun in History." Cody said walking away.

I couldn't concentrate the rest of the day, so many things about Duncan were flowing through my head, I was beginning to think he may have multiple personality disorder.

Finally it was the end of the day. I walked to my truck and place my book bag in the passenger seat when all of a sudden a heard another car roaring from behind me, I turned around and noticed it was headed straight towards, with no time to escape. I closed my eyes and felt my self fall backwards. I opened my eyes and noticed Duncan Carter was lifting me up and there was a print of his fist in the car that was going to hit me.

Ooohhh cliffhanger! I had fun writing this! Please review! Lots of Love, princessashley699


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight TDI Version Chapter 5

Hello people! Thank you again for the reviews! They really make me happy to see what everyone thinks of my stories. Well anyway here we go! Chapter 5!

What had just happened? I was seriously going to lose it. I heard screams everywhere and people storming towards me, I also felt a stone cold but somehow soft arm holding me up. I opened my eyes and noticed there was an over sized-blue van merely inches away from, and I was sitting in Duncan Carter's lap flopped over lifelessly.

"D-Duncan. What did you do?" I asked quietly shifting my position of his lap.

"I saved your life. I'm like your own personal super man." he said grinning showing his beautiful pearly whites.

"No." I mumbled weakly.

"What?" he replied suspicious. I knew I was about to make a major fool of myself, but I didn't care. I know what I saw, Duncan had appeared out of nowhere and saved me from the van. Maybe he was superman. But something was definably not normal about him and I wanted an explanation.

"You, you appeared out of nowhere. You weren't anywhere near me." I said feeling like a complete idiot. He chuckled.

"Believe whatever you want to believe Gwen." What is it even humanly possible for someone to be as beautiful as he was? Both of us were just nearly killed and yet here he was smiling with not a scratch on him. As for me, my head was throbbing but that was just it.

I'd been so lost in Duncan's eyes, and the fact that I had just been sitting in his lap, that I didn't even notice the ambulance had arrived. Great, just what I needed, a trip to the hospital for a headache. Two doctors approached me and placed me on a stretcher, I could hear the gasps from my still new fellow students. Crap, I hate attention but somehow I could never avoid the spotlight. Of course Duncan didn't have to get on stretcher, something is not right. I closed my eyes and tried to drift on into a world of peace, warmth, and happiness. I then realized that the van belonged to a boy named Ezekiel, who I recognized was in my Art class. He had suffered a lot more damage than I had. There were cuts and bruises all over him, and pieces of glass stuck in some places. Just looking at him made me feel nauseated. To make matters even worse, the people in the ambulance made me sit in a wheel chair going in to the hospital. I was being rushed to the Emergency Room for a headache. There must not be a lot of action here in Washington.

"Gwen! Honey are you okay?" Steve said entering the Emergency Room.

"I'm fine Dad." I grumbled gazing out the window. It had begun to rain, and there were multiple cars and school buses in the parking lot, great, that meant everyone from the school was here.

"Are you sure? I am taking that Ezekiel kid's license for good." He said angrily. Man, I never really realized how much Steve truly cared.

"Don't do that. I'm fine and it was an accident." He opened his mouth to protest, and that was when Dr. Carter entered the room.

I'm assuming he's Duncan's adoptive father, because he was also inhumanly beautiful. He had light brown hair, piercing green eyes, and like the others, extremely pale, yet still flawless.

"Gwendolyn, would you mind coming with me? We're going to x-ray your head." he asked politely. Seemed as if Duncan was the only impolite obnoxious one. But hey that's okay, I like obnoxious. Ugh no! I need to quit thinking about him, he doesn't even seem to exactly enjoy my presence that much.

I followed Dr. Carter to the x-ray room, I was right, all I have is a headache. He told me I may have some vision problems and if I did to come see him. I went back to my room to rest for a few minutes, I was not looking forward to facing the crowd of anxious faces worrying over me. I walked into my room and noticed Duncan was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hey." he murmured quietly.

"Hi." how lame am I? Who still says hi!

"You okay?" he asked looking up at me.

"I'm fine." I replied irritated. I didn't mean for it to sound that way though, just so many people had asked me that already.

"All thanks to perfect me of course." he said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah whatever. Look I don't want to make you mad or anything, but you owe me an explanation." I said seriously, avoiding his gaze on me. To my dismay, he did get angry.

"It's none of your business okay? What do you even think happened?" he demanded angrily, yet sexy in a way.

I thought about my answer carefully, not wanting to sound like a total idiot, I decided I would either way.

"Well I was standing by my truck and you were way on the other side with your car, nowhere near me. And then when Ezekiel's van came barreling towards me, you suddenly appeared out of thin air and pushed the van off me. And when I saw your hand print in the van, and I was sitting in your lap, and I-I don't know." I babbled. I expected him to laugh at my stupidity, which he did of course, but then his expression was serious again.

"No one is going to believe you." he said defensively.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone!" I said shocked that he would even believe I would tell anyone, I just needed to know. He seemed confused.

"Then why do you care?" he questioned.

"I just, I just want to know. I like knowing things." I said meekly.

"So do I. But this your not going to know, and never will know." he said storming off, not looking back. I felt multiple feelings of shock, anxiousness, and confusion take over me. I sat down trying to control myself and process everything. Duncan was an inhumanly beautiful thing (I'm not exactly sure what he was), who may have super speed and super human strength. Heck, maybe he was superman? But one thing is for sure, I'm not giving up. I WAS going to find out his secret.

"Um Gwen?" Ezekiel said entering my room.

"Oh hey. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I feel terrible though! I almost killed the chief's daughter!" he said looking sorry, I could see it in his dark brown eyes. I was usually good at reading other's expressions, all with one exception of course, the multiple personality Duncan.

"It's okay really." I said with sympathy. He really did look terrible. There were bandages all over his body.

"I'm going to make it up to you." he vowed. I opened my mouth to object but suddenly Steve entered the room.

"You ready to go Gwen?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah." I was more than ready. Surprisingly, when I left my room no one was in the waiting room, thank God. I'm guessing Duncan spread the word I was okay, or maybe Dr. Carter. I'd probably never know.

We rode home in the police cruiser in silence.

"You should probably call your mom." Steve said looking away from me, probably trying to avoid the horror in my expression.

"Dad! She's probably having a panic attack right now!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

When I got home the first thing I did was call my mom. I had to reassure more than 100 times probably that I was okay. I decided to go to bed early that night, it had been a long day. I closed my eyes and drifted off to dream land. That was the first night I dreamed of Duncan.

In the dream, I was again standing by my car, and Duncan came to save me. Only this time the van squished us both. Which probably should have happened, if Duncan was normal.

**********February**************

It has been nearly a month since the accident, and Duncan hasn't even spoken to me, it was as if my presence didn't even exist. The silence was killing me. I decided today, I would talk to him.

So what did you think? Let me know! Thank you for reading! Bye everyone! Lots of Love, princessashley699


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight TDI Version Chapter 6

Hello people!! Thank you for all your kind reviews! They really mean a lot to me, and the more reviews the quicker the update! Yay! Well here we go!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! Please don't sue me!

One month exactly. A month of pure silence. It was as if that whole month of my life was wasted. I couldn't take this any longer, despite my social awkwardness I would talk to him today in Biology.

It was lunchtime and I was sitting at my usual table. Instead of sitting beside Courtney like I usually do, which was strange. I was in between Heather and Noah. While Courtney was on the other side between Izzy and Cody.

"Um Gwen?" Noah asked me. Weird, I've barely even talked to him before.

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"Well I really want to get to know you. Would you like to go to the dance with me this Friday?" he asked proper. You have got to be kidding me, what a weirdo. There was no way in hell I'd even go to a dance in the first place, but with Noah? Even more impossible! But if Duncan asked….no, no. I still wouldn't go. I decided to make up a lie on the spot.

"Sorry, but I'm going shopping Friday." even though it was a lie, it might turn into the truth. I desperately needed some new clothes, jewelry, make-up, etc. He didn't seem that disappointed but it was obvious he was slightly hurt.

"That's okay. I'll get you next time though." he said winking. I opened my mouth to protest but then the bell rang. Time for Biology. I stood up to throw away my trash when Heather approached me.

"Can I walk to Biology with you?" she asked. Heather and I have had a few short conversations but nothing too major. I would like to get to know her better.

"Yeah." When we were about halfway there I realized there was something I wanted to ask her.

"So are you and Courtney best friends?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible. It seemed to work.

"Yeah. Have been since kindergarten." Now it was time for the real question.

"Is she mad at me?" I asked hoping she wouldn't run off and tell Courtney.

"Not exactly. Okay don't tell her I told you this, but she's jealous."

"Jealous of me?!" I was appalled. She shook her head.

"Well it's not that. See she likes, Cody. And well he obviously likes you. Do you get the jist of what I'm saying?" Oh my gosh, really. So this chick is mad at me for something that retarded? I could get rid of that problem easily.

"Yeah." We were now in the Biology room. We had a substitute today so he just let us sit and talk after the movie was over. We had about ten minutes to talk. Perfect. I turned to face Duncan and as I was about to say something, Cody approached me. Great.

"What do you want?" I asked irritated.

"Ooo feisty today." he said attempting his best to flirt with me, still not working.

"Tell me what you want and go away." I am so terrible. I suddenly noticed Duncan shifting his position, staring at me. The first time he's acknowledged me in a month. He seemed quite interested in mine and Cody's conversation. Huh.

"Well there's a dance Friday. So I was thinking you and me baby. Our night." he said winking. Oh lord.

"Sorry. I'm going shopping." he glared at Duncan, who I could tell was hiding back his laughter.

"Are you really?" Cody questioned. Just because I'm goth doesn't mean I hate to shop.

"Yes. Go away." I said shooing him away. He laughed and obediently walked off. I turned to face Duncan, feeling as if I could pass out at any given moment.

"What are you laughing at?" I pressed.

"You." he said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"So you're speaking to me now?" I questioned. He sighed, and his face was serious again. I am telling you, multiple personality disorder.

"Not really." he admitted. His teal eyes full of sadness and aaw. I rolled my eyes once again and breathed through my nose slowly, as a distraction.

"I'm sorry okay? But you don't get it. I'm not a good friend for you." he said seriously. I was seriously getting pissed off.

"Then why didn't you-." I choked during mid sentence.

"Why didn't I what?" I was going to regret saying this.

"Why didn't you just let the van squish me?" I demanded, anger in my voice. He looked shocked, yet amused in a way.

"Gwen, that's the last thing I regret doing. Trust me I do not regret it." he sounded just as angry as I had. But hey it's his fault.

"I don't believe you." The bell rang and I took off, and didn't look back.

************Next Day*************

I arrived to school early. I hopped out of my truck and walked slowly towards the school. My foot slipped in a puddle and I suddenly began falling backwards.

"Damn!" I shouted but something caught me. I turned around and noticed Duncan Carter had caught me from behind.

"Thanks." I said wondering how I managed to actually say something normal for once.

"You don't need to cuss on school property. I should report it." he said smirking.

"Do whatever you want." I snapped, maybe a little too mean. But this guy was driving me insane.

"Gwen don't be mad at me. I need to ask you something." he said smiling. His piercings seemed so dark compared to the rest of his snow white face.

"Yes?" I asked friendly, well friendly for me anyway.

"Well on Friday-" I cut him off.

"You're kidding right?" I said laughing. He laughed back.

"Let me finish. I was wondering if you wanted me to go shopping with you. Ma's been bugging me to get new clothes." Wow, a beautiful punk scary kid wanted to go shopping with me. Okay then.

"S-Sure." I stuttered. Great. He nodded and smiled.

"Cool." I just had to say something stupid again.

"Do you have multiple personality disorder?" I asked randomly. He seemed amused and a little confused at the same time.

"Uh no. But Gwen, I'm done trying to stay away from you." he said. Finally!! Even though I could care less, hehe.

"Good." Crap! He smiled.

"It really would be better for you if you stayed away. But since I'm so irresistible that's kind of impossible." he said smirking.

"Believe whatever you want to believe." I said smiling, a real smile for once.

"The bell's about to ring. I'll see you later okay." he said walking off.

"Okay bye!" I called as he walked off. I walked inside the building slowly, my heart was beating so fast I thought I would explode. And I had the sudden urge to smile.

"What was that all about?" Courtney said from behind me.

"Oh nothing." I said and walked into my Calculus class.

So whatcha think? Pleaseee let me know! I always update the story that got more reviews first! So please review! Thanks for reading! Bye! Lots of Love, princessashley699


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Thank you for all your kind reviews! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! Please don't sue me!

"Gwendolyn, aren't we friends?" Courtney asked irritated, her voice filled with anxiousness. We were sitting at lunch, and Courtney decided to take her old seat next time. Probably just because she wanted some dirt.

"I don't know, are we?" I pressed, slightly amused at her annoyed expression. My eyes scanned the cafeteria looking for the lime green Mohawk, you couldn't miss it. My eyes landed on his usual table, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, and Lindsey were all there, but he wasn't. I felt my heart sink and I sighed.

"Of course! Oh my lord, Gwendolyn, is he talking about you?" It took me a minute to realize what she was talking about. Duncan was sitting at a table alone today, when he saw my eyes on him he motioned for me to come over there.

"I have to go." I said rising out of my seat and walking slowly towards this beautiful creature.

"Hey Gwen." Duncan said as I took the seat across from him. I could feel all eyes on us, yet somehow I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Hey, this is different." I said slightly confused and a little nauseated. He began to laugh, I rolled my eyes.

"What?!" I asked irritated, he rolled his eyes.

"Your boyfriends mad at me for stealing you away. He's trying to decide whether or not to come get you back." Duncan said smirking.

"How do you know all this?" I asked curiously.

"People are usually really easy to read, with one exception that is." he said, his teal eyes hard, but somehow soft.

"What exception?" he rolled his eyes.

"You." he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I have a question." I said looking at my short black nails.

"Yeah?"

"Are we um friends now?" I asked hopeful. He sighed.

"Yeah, but you need to keep in mind I'm not a good friend for you." I wish he would shut up about that.

"I really wish you would shut up about that." I said seriously. He seemed amused.

"Just do whatever you want with me Gwen, if you know what." he said smirking. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're such a perv." I said still laughing.

"But pervs turn you on." he said still smirking, his eyes full of amusement. I didn't say anything to that, just because, it was true. I decided to let my mind wonder for a moment, what the hell is this guy? He is way to perfect to be a human, I was becoming more and more aware of that every second I spent with him.

"Uh Gwen? What are you doing?" he asked. Crap! I daydream way to much.

"I'm just trying to figure out what you are." Ugh, the truth always somehow managed to slip out whenever I was with him. He looked at me curiously, and he slightly leaned towards me, resting his pierced face in his hands.

"Any luck?" he asked simply. I nodded.

"I have a few theories." I replied.

"Tell me one." he commanded, still amused. I shook my head.

"That's really frustrating you know, not knowing what you think." he said, his voice filled with light rage.

"That's how normal people feel everyday. But you know what's really frustrating? When someone does a number of bizarre and impossible things, from saving your life and appearing out of nowhere. And somehow knowing what everyone thinks. Then they promise to tell you but then decide against it, that's not frustrating at all." It felt really good to get that off my chest, I hope my expression was anger, despite the excitement I truly felt.

"You got yourself a temper, but so do I."

"Like you said earlier, we both like knowing things. And I'm not giving up, keep that in mind."

"I know you want, but I wish you would." he said seriously.

"Tell me one theory please." he pleaded. I sighed.

"Superman?" I asked feeling even more retarded. He laughed.

"Nope."

"Bitten by a radioactive spider?" I asked hopeful. He shook his head.

"Not even close." I sighed.

"I really wish you wouldn't try." he said seriously, his teal eyes meeting my blue ones.

"I don't understand." I mumbled quietly. He took a deep breath.

"Gwen, what if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy." he said seriously. I shook my head.

"I know you're bad, but you are a hero, not a bad guy." I said hoping he wouldn't getting angry.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Right after he said that the bell rang.

"Get to Biology." he ordered running his fingers through his Mohawk.

"Are you not coming?" I asked disappointed.

"No. I'm the bad guy remember. And bad guys ditch. I'll see you later okay?" he said turning his back to me. My heart felt like it could explode any second now.

I arrived to Biology late, no shock there, I could barely walk steady with my mind filled with Duncan. We were testing our blood type today, not a good idea. I can take it, I thought to myself over and over again. My fellow classmates began sticking themselves, and once I saw someone's blood, it happened. I began to feel extremely nauseated, I felt as if the room was spinning.

"Miss. Parker are you alright?" Professor Yeager asked.

"No." I mumbled.

"Can someone take Gwendolyn to the nurse?" Professor Yeager asked. I didn't have to look up to see who volunteered.

Cody walked me to the nurse's office slowly, my arm draped over his thin shoulders, keeping me steady.

"Cody I'm fine." I said lying down on the sidewalk.

"Gwen, you're turning green." Cody said grossed out.

"Shut up."

"Gwen?" a different voice from the distance said. No! Please let that be my imagination playing tricks on me.

"What's wrong with her?" Duncan asked Cody anxiously.

"I don't know. She just like fainted or something." Cody said obviously wanting Duncan to back off.

"Gwen can you hear me?" Duncan asked.

"Yes. Go away." I said trying not to laugh. He laughed.

"Get lost fag. I'll take Gwen to the nurse." Duncan said picking me up.

"Put me down!" I shouted. No way was I going to vomit on him!

"See, she wants me not you." Cody said weakly.

"Uh no. Cody just leave." I said clinging to Duncan's neck. I would never admit it, but if I could I would stay in his arms forever. He smelled wonderful, and I felt so safe, so calm.

"Fine. Bye Gwen." Cody said walking off. I'll admit, I did feel a little bad, but not enough to apologize.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" this seemed to amuse him.

"Yeah, what do you care?" I said shivering. He rolled his eyes.

"Nurse. She like fainted." Duncan said setting me down.

"Oh I'm sorry honey. Just lie down and it'll pass." she said obviously sympathetic.

"You can go now Mr. Carter." Duncan was obviously not a favorite amongst teachers.

"I'm supposed to stay with her thank you very much." the teacher didn't argue any further.

So what did you think??? Let me know!! Lots of Love, princessashley699


End file.
